


Tempest of Flesh

by Takianna



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:36:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takianna/pseuds/Takianna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU story where Anakin and Obi-wan share, not only the force, but Padme. This was posted at another site as well, but this one has been reworked. I wrote this when I was first writing and I can't believe just how immature some of the words were that I used. So it's an updated version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Padme came to Anakin quietly and softly in the depths of the night, sliding noiselessly under the cool sheets next to him. Forced to press her body tightly against his back due to the small size of the bed. It was built to accommodate one and as he had grown into an adult sometimes he even felt the cramped quarters.

He wondered, albeit through the bleariness of sleep, how she had gained access to the sleeping quarters of the Temple. Few people could get the proper access codes, but she was resourceful and could use her vast network to acquire the necessary information, when she put her mind to it.

She curled her arm around his waist and pulled him even closer to her body. Their bodies melted into each other. He could feel her heart beating inside her chest as it thumped against his bare back quickly, not the normal flutter he remembered. Behind the quickened beats he felt her secretiveness, her stealth, as she had made her way to be with him in the darkness of night.

He slowed his breathing even more, hoping the rise and fall of his body would influence her breathing, which he noted seemed to be coming quickly, a haunting sound, that of intense fear and pleasure merged together. Somehow they were expressed wordlessly in her rasps. He continued the slow and deliberate breathing and considered using the force to help her gain her composure, but somehow it didn't seem right to use the force to help such a strong willed person. That would be overstepping his bounds.

He enjoyed the sounds she was making and felt the rousing inside him. It started in the pit of his stomach and washed completely though his body. He opened his mouth to speak, but stopped, wanting to keep the moment pristine between them. If she wanted to acknowledge him, she would speak first.

Releasing his hand from the grip it had on his pillow, Anakin moved his hand to caress the back of her thigh, pulling her legs closer to him. It felt strange for her to be cradling him in her small arms, he had always been her protector, but there was something very unspoken that she wanted from him. He could feel it. That was why she had come to him in the night here and not waited for a stolen chance to be together in her apartment.

She was trembling, but he knew that she was not afraid. Excitement and apprehension coursed through her veins and Anakin felt the same thing inside his body. The expectation of tasting her lips, feeling her quake beneath him as he made love to her. He was anxious at the thought and began to roll towards her, but she pushed him back still holding him close to her slim body.

Anakin tensed his muscles finding it hard to resist pushing her over and taking her body and mind without asking. He could easily overpower her and make her do whatever he pleased, with a simple touch of the force. It was up to him to refuse such primal urges and react to what Padme wanted. Still the taste of unbridled and unhindered pleasure was in his mouth and he savored it, wanting to react, but finding the restraint he needed somewhere in his mind.

Using his acute sense, Anakin stretched out into the force,first timidly as if testing the water of a clear pool with his toes. First he felt several nearby sleeping soundly in their quarters. Although the temple was on a planet which never slept, it had a standard day which most padawans and masters adhered to while training. Currently it was night and many jedi slept in adjacent rooms, although in the room next door, his master's, there was stirring because Obi-wan was not one who usually slept soundly. He hadn’t been able to since Naboo because of the nightmares.

Padme stroked his arm and goosebumps rose under her soft tough. Anakin's mind snapped back to his own room, no longer focusing on the force, but on Padme and the ever expanding arousal he was feeling. His body now ached for her and longed to penetrate her and make her shudder in waves of pleasure.

Anakin wanted to hear her moaning his name as he brought her pleasure again and again. He could almost hear the sounds now as her breasts heaved and she gasped for breath. The sounds were clearly audible in his mind, but now he wanted her to make them happen, just as he had imagined.

Rolling to face her, he could see her alabaster skin beautiful against the darkness of his room. Her cheeks flushed slightly and her hair, worn down, was falling like a halo on the pillow where she lay. Her lips were pink and pouted at him slightly as if to convey her dissatisfaction with him rolling to face her. Anakin leaned closer, their foreheads meeting, and kissed her softly, gently, on the lips.

The lust he had been pushing aside sent out tendrils along his spine causing him to almost convulse. Calming himself, he regained control and peered into her eyes. They held in them everything he hoped and dreamed would be possible. He knew in those eyes he was everything he needed to be. She wanted nothing more. Or did she?

He caught a flash of something in her eyes, maybe a glint, but something. She was hiding something, maybe a wish. It passed quickly and he thought nothing more of it as He slid his hand along her cheek and traced her lips with his thumb. She smiled, showing him the pleasure his touch brought her.


	2. Chapter 2

Obi-wan stirred slightly in his bed. Always aware and alert, he found it hard to sleep. His non perceptible connection with his padawan affected him day and night. The nightmares he had about Naboo had made it hard to ever sleep now. 

The connection with Anakin roused him from his light slumber. It seemed Anakin had a visitor. Obi-wan rubbed his eyes and stared into the complete darkness of his private room. He listened carefully, not just with his ears, but also with the force.

Reaching out towards Anakin's room, situated just next door, Obi-wan felt the female presence and knew automatically who had come to visit his padawan. Padme had come to Anakin in the night. His padawan had been right about her intentions when he had told Obi-wan earlier during their day. Anakin knew she would come. His predictive nature always knew those kinds of things.

Obi-wan opened himself to Anakin's feelings fully, feeling the arousal and longing. It made the heat in Obi-wan’s body rise, his breathing slightly heavier. What was he doing? 

Anakin had said it would be alright and his master too could enjoy the pleasure of taking Padme again and again. Obi-wan smirked into the darkness. The boy worried so much for him, enough to let him experience a woman through him. It was a bond many could not fathom because most would not share a woman as they were. It had been so long though and Anakin knew that Obi-wan had urges as all jedi did. It was just that Obi-wan sometimes refused to act on those primal urges when Anakin opened himself widely to all things.

He wasn't sure he was using the power given to him by the force in the best possible way. Sexual intercourse was not forbidden by the jedi and intimacy sometimes bred the caring necessary to be a more sympathetic jedi. Attachment, which Anakin was showing more and more of, was forbidden. Sometimes the duality was hard to separate, even for a trained master like himself.

Obi-wan felt his bulge pressing hard against the seam of his sleep shorts, a reminder of just how long it had been since he had partaken of a woman's body. Rubbing his hand slightly over the ever hardening knot, Obi-wan turned his attention back to what Anakin was feeling and the feelings they were sharing.

Obi-wan stifled a pleasured moan which almost escaped his lips and fluttered into the dark room. The moan stayed deep in his throat, rumbling in his chest slightly. He knew he could not be heard by those nearby, but control was something he always exercised. Delayed gratification sometimes made the release even more pleasurable and he wanted this to be as pleasurable as possible.

He felt the urge of wanting to overpower Padme’s body and started feeding it with his own thoughts, Obi-wan stoked the fires of desire in Anakin's mind. Not urging him to hurt her, but to have his way with her. Something Obi-wan himself wanted to do. Anakin's ability to stifle emotions won and although the desire was still there, Obi-wan didn't feel the urgency he had felt before.

Still the erection he had was growing stronger and Obi-wan had to stop himself from completing his orgasm far too quickly. He wanted to feel what Anakin was feeling when he plunged into Padme and Obi-wan wasn't sure after the first penetration that he would be able to keep from spilling his seed. It had been a longtime.

Goosebumps rose on his skin. Yes, Anakin was feeling the same thing. Obi-wan ran his hand over his prickling, bare chest. Such a strange sensation to be touched and no one to be by your side.

He kicked at the bed covers and they tumbled to the floor. He was hot, not just physically, but internally. Obi-wan believed his blood was going to boil and burn him from the inside. The knot in his stomach grew, a sign he recognized as impending orgasm. It was too soon. He hung his feet over the bed and came to a sitting position with his head in his hands and he ran his fingers through his hair grasping at the hair to calm himself.

Pounding in his chest, his heart leapt. How he desired to feel Padme’s skin against his and force himself into the glistening folds of her body. Thrusting, pushing, growling with the building desire in his body and hearing her gasp and moan under the weight of him while Anakin watched.

Pulling his hair harder, Obi-wan rose from his bed and stood. He paced from left to right, trying to calm his nerves. They were tight and crackling with intense desire. He felt the need to shed his skin and pull the nerves from his body. The aching inside was intense. His fingers kneaded at his flesh as the feeling seemed to ebb and he felt better.


	3. Chapter 3

Anakin could feel his master's presence, just at the back of his conscious mind. It was not distracting as he looked upon his love's face. Her eyes shining through the darkness of the room.

He leaned close to her and smelled her skin, reveling in the sweet smell of her recently showered body. His heart beat faster in his chest and with a flick of his fingers, he pushed the strap of her nightgown down past her shoulder. The white flawlessness of her shoulder now bared for him to see, taste, kiss.

His lips traced the arch of the shoulder, first slowly, but as he moved closer to her neck, his pace quickened. The longing from his body now transferred through his lips to her skin. Hoping to convey his want more, he nipped her neck lightly taking the skin between his teeth.

She moaned. Not a moan of pure exalted pleasure, but more to urge him onward. He felt her longing rising inside her. Anakin moved slowly up her neck, savoring every inch of her exposed skin, noting how she tensed under his touch. He ran his hand over the sheer fabric of her nightgown. It was one he had sent her secretly not more than a few days after they had returned from their marriage on Naboo.

He knew she had worn it just for him. The delicate lilac color playing off the purity of her skin. Anakin enjoyed feeling the cloth rub roughly against his hand as he stopped to caress one breast. The nipple protruded through the sheerness as her excitement began to mount.

Smiling against her chin in satisfaction, Anakin teased her more. Flicking her cheek with his eager tongue. The wetness and heat penetrating her skin, finding purchase in her soul. Anakin felt satisfaction building in his heart and he wanted her to feel the fire and lust he carried for her.

It was something Anakin had carried for such a long time and it had festered waiting for the time when they would be together, yearning to see the passion in Padme's eyes so it could show itself.

Anakin could wait no longer. His mouth moved hungrily to taste her lips and he rolled Padme onto her back with the force of his kiss. Now he pressed the kiss further using the whole force of his body weight to make her yield to his wishes. 

He felt her breath catch in her throat, but still his lips did not part from hers. He could feel her pushing on his shoulders trying to push him away. Anakin did not budge. She was helpless and he felt powerful with her scrambling underneath him, her hands clawed and scraped across his chest, pleading with him to cease.

Finally Anakin relented and sat up on his knees between her widespread legs. Running his mechanical hand through his hair, his erratic breathing subsided and he peered intensely with his dark blue eyes into Padme's face. She was disheveled, her face dampened by Anakin's saliva. She heaved several deep breaths trying to regain her composure.

In his eyes, this was when she was most beautiful. She was vulnerable to him, such a difference from her public persona. Anakin felt he knew the true her because it was whispered between them in the dark and it haunted his days. She would never know him truly. 

He still kept the agonized and shattered part of himself hidden from her, the part of him which could easily reach down and crush her larynx keeping her for only himself. He was a selfish man, but yet could share the intimacy he and Padme were engaging in with his master. Padme would never understand and that's why he would never tell her. It's not like this was the first time they had done this. Anakin and Obi-wan had shared many women through their bond, whether it was Obi-wan or Anakin doing the actual act, didn’t matter to either of them.

Anakin ran his hands up both of Padme's legs, pushing the nightgown up further on her thighs so that he could see what she had been hiding. She wasn't wearing any panties. "My, my, Mrs. Skywalker," Anakin clucked in his throat, "if the senate only knew."

The color in her face rose as Anakin spoke. He had not expected this turn of events.

"I feel like you need some punishment," Anakin hissed at her through clenched teeth. There was nothing like teasing her. Pushing the nightgown up to her waist, he bent and kissed her flat stomach, slowly moving lower towards her mound. He teased her by moving further away. Her hands ran through his hair pushing him closer to her nub, but still he stayed away.

It was hard to stop from diving right in as he felt his pants bulge from the arousal he felt. He wanted her to moan and pull his hair. He wanted the sticky juices of her body to trickle down his chin as he lapped at her. It would be so easy to make her convulse and cry for him to stop, but Anakin wouldn't heed those cries and bury himself deep in her, the spasm in her body coaxing him to complete release.

Still he refused to bury his mouth between her thighs. "Anakin," she begged. "Please!" She arched her back trying to coax him further down, but he wouldn’t go further.


	4. Chapter 4

Obi-wan stood staring out of his bedroom window and he calmed himself by breathing slowly and deliberately in through his nose and out through his mouth. He finally was under control, for the moment.

He could feel Anakin and Padme in the next room. His desire for Padme subsiding as he became occupied with the flowing lights of the traffic, it was a blur of evening skies. How many others were experiencing what Anakin was feeling? The world was full of pleasures of the flesh. Many of them Obi-wan had personally taken part in.

He could almost feel Padme's skin soft against his lips and he knew, Anakin was tasting her body. Obi-wan closed his eyes and savored the feeling. His mind whirled, so many sensations which had no tactile basis. The force was strange with it's ability to transfer feelings and images.

Obi-wan turned his back to the transpirsteel window and let his hands roam lower on his body, tucking themselves behind his back. He decided to urge Padme's mind along, flashing pictures to her of she and Anakin in various lascivious acts. Obi-wan smiled as he closed his eyes and concentrated.

He heightened her sense of touch knowing this would bring pleasure to her as Anakin's hands and mouth roamed her body. The mind, although sometimes hard to manipulate with the force, was terribly fragile. Obi-wan had to be careful not to overstep his bounds. He didn't want Padme to sense, in anyway, these were not her own thoughts and that he had planted them there.

Obi-wan reconnected with Anakin's mind and aiding the boy by also giving him some ideas because Obi-wan had just a little more experience. Although Anakin could push back and he did. Obi-wan suddenly got a flash of himself and Padme, her bent over a chair and Obi-wan taking her from behind. The feeling which washed over him was intense. His heart began to race, thudding loudly in his ears.

Obi-wan could feel the flush of his skin against the cool breeze that blew through his temperature controlled room. The bulge in his sleep shorts, which had subsided momentarily, now ached for release.

Anakin knew what he was doing to his master as yet another scenario flowed into his mind. This time Anakin had his mouth buried between Padme's thighs and Obi-wan was kneeling by her head. She had swallowed him whole.

This time Obi-wan couldn't help himself. He released one of his hands and it drifted down past the elastic of his sleep shorts. He grabbed his ever growing erection and stroked it several times. Obi-wan moaned quietly, a delightful sound to hear himself make, but still he wanted to wait and not to rush through all the pleasure to be had.

He considered going into Anakin's room, something he had never wanted to do before. This time, though, the feeling was overwhelming and Obi-wan wanted to get to Padme to caress her skin with his rough hands and feel her yield to his body.

Obi-wan walked to the door, his hand rested below the opening controls. He couldn't go. What would Anakin think? Moreover, what would Padme think? He wrestled with the idea. His mind knowing the absurdity of what his body proclaimed as the only solution to his aching need.

He was being tested and knew that this was Anakin's way of testing where his master's loyalty lay. That was the only explanation for the series of events which were unfolding during the interlude between Padme and Anakin.

Turning away from the door, Obi-wan returned to his bed. He sat perched on the side and tried to clear his mind, concentrate on something else, but it didn't help. He wanted her. And even more he wanted Anakin to witness the whole thing. It was perverse, but in some ways, Obi-wan believed Anakin seeing another take what he was so attached to, would help. Padme was merely another possession Obi-wan needed to rid Anakin of and quickly.

Obi-wan had made his decision. He walked again to the door, stretched out with the force and found no one in the hallway. Depressing the control button, the door swished open in front of him and the bright light spilled in. Squinting, Obi-wan slid out, the door closing behind him and went to Anakin's door. Using the force, he pushed the door aside. Obi-wan was greeted by the darkened room as the door closed behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Anakin was surprised by the sound of the door to his quarters opening and turned his head, wrenching Padme's hands free of his hair, and grabbed the lightsaber which was resting on the nightstand. Then he felt the familiar presence in the room, Obi-wan, his master. Anakin was surprised because Obi-wan had never come into Anakin's room during one of the many times they had done this, just as Anakin had never gone to Obi-wan’s room.

"Anakin," Padme purred from the bed. She was not aware, or didn't care, that they had been interrupted.

"Shhh," Anakin said and replaced the lightsaber on the nightstand trying to wrap his mind around the strange circumstances he found himself in with Padme in his bed and Obi-wan standing by the door.

Obi-wan raised his hands, palms facing Anakin, in a placating gesture. He didn't want to upset Anakin before getting his chance with Padme.

Padme had risen up onto her elbows and was quickly pulling her nightgown back down to cover herself. Anakin looked back over his shoulder at her, his eyes still smoldering with passion and want. He now stood where he believed he had always belonged, between absolute carnal satisfaction and the ways of the jedi.

"No need to cover for him," Anakin said his throat thick and dark. "He's seen it all before." Anakin smiled at his master, but he still wasn't sure this was a good idea.

"Anakin," Padme started and sat up. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this." She gathered her nightgown around her and stood. The three of them looked at each other. "Maybe I should go," Padme said in a hoarse whisper and bent to gether the cloak she had worn while secreting herself to the temple.

"You don't need to leave," Anakin said stepping in her path. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to be with her, to satisfy her in ways only he knew he could, like a husband was supposed to satisfy his wife.

"Please ..." Obi-wan started, but trailed off as Anakin shot him a defiant look. It was clear Anakin would take some convincing to let him taste of everything Padme had to offer. "I don't want you to stop."

It became clear to Anakin that Obi-wan wasn't there to stop his rendezvous with Padme because he wanted to be a part of it. Anakin's eyes widened in revelation and then a smile spread across his face. Obi-wan didn't want to participate through his force connection, but with them physically.

"It's okay," Anakin said and grabbed the cloak from Padme's hand. He let it float to the floor and then turned his attention completely to Padme's body. His hands snaking their way to her breasts. He took a nipple between each thumb and forefinger and pinched them gently. A small sigh escaped her lips, softer than the blades of grass in the Naboo meadow fluttering in a breeze, but to Anakin it was the sound of her unbridled passion for him.

"I ..." Padme tried to protest, but Anakin lifted his finger and pressed it to her lips stopping any other words which might escape. He didn't want to hear anything, but pleasured moans escaping her body now.

He moved behind her, dipping his head down to smell her hair. Anakin's hands fell to Padme's waist and using his fingers, he began to pull her nightgown up. He wanted to reveal her to Obi-wan who stood facing them. Anakin, never taking his eyes from his master's, kissed Padme's neck, still her nightgown was bound in his hands and she stood barred from the waist down, his erection now pressed into the flesh of her back. He pulled her closer, willing her to feel how much he wanted her.

Obi-wan moved two steps closer to Padme and Anakin, but still did not touch. He found playing the voyeur to this scene was causing his body to be aroused thoroughly. He didn't want to spoil anything which Anakin would do.

"It's okay to touch her," Anakin said, his lips parting from her shoulder long enough to speak.

Obi-wan stepped closer now, and placed a hand on Padme's exposed stomach. It was like his whole nervous system had been jolted by a power coupling. The power burned and sizzled through every muscle and nerve in his body. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end and Obi-wan closed his eyes taking in every sensation. His left hand found her's and he tangled his fingers with her delicate hand.

Obi-wan moved his hand lower. The aching bulge he had urging him to take her. Finding her mound, he slid his hand between her legs. Anakin reached down and took her left leg at the knee and lifted it slightly, giving Obi-wan more access to her womanhood.

Padme protested, but not with any words. She merely moaned slightly. Anakin knew there was nothing she could do to stop them and he wanted her to enjoy everything they were doing to her.

Obi-wan slipped one finger inside her and she gasped. Her fingers tightened against his left hand. He moved the finger slowly out and pushed it into her again harder. Padme's mouth searched for someone to kiss, if only to stifle the sounds she knew would rise from her.

Anakin hungrily kissed her lips, pressing his erection more forcefully into her back. His tongue intertwining with hers. She moaned into his mouth as Obi-wan continued his movements. Anakin supported her small frame against his, giving her the ability to fully enjoy what his master was doing to her.

Her lips parted from Anakin's and she turned to find Obi-wan's lips. She kissed him greedily and with complete abandon. Obi-wan, in turn, slid another finger inside her moving them more quickly and forcefully. He pulled away from her lips, slipped his fingers out and then plunged them into his mouth tasting them. Padme gasped and Anakin wasn't sure if it was in shock or pure delight.

Taking his hand out of her's, Obi-wan reached up and ripped her nightgown, tearing it all the way to the bottom. She now stood completely naked before him and he liked what he saw.


	6. Chapter 6

Anakin was surprised, but not alarmed at what his master had done to Padme's nightgown, but the biggest surprise to Anakin was the impulsiveness of the act. It was something Obi-wan was not known for, but still Anakin knew it aroused Padme and that was all he needed to know. Who cared what his master did normally because this was far from a normal situation.

Anakin could feel Padme’s body trembling as he held her against his chest. Anakin couldn’t really tell whether she was cold or shivering because of the excitement of both of these men and what they might do to her.. He held her steady and even more closely, if possible, than before. He nipped at her ear lightly.

"You want him, don't you?" Anakin whispered into her ear, his voice rough with longing. Padme nodded. Anakin was sure that was all the movement she could muster in that moment.

Although he loved Padme with his entire being, Anakin felt no jealousy coursing through his veins. At this moment and point in time, what his master was doing with Padme seemed natural as though it had been willed by the force to happen.

"It's okay," Anakin reassured her. She didn't need his permission, he knew, but he felt as though he needed to voice it to her and reassure her that he wasn't jealous of what would happen between his wife and Obi-wan.

Obi-wan, who had been watching his padawan interact with Padme, dropped to his knees in front of her. He kissed her stomach, moving slowly toward the glistening passage between her delicate thighs, his tongue tasting every inch on the way down. Finally, unable to control the knot growing inside his stomach, he let his tongue glide slowly over her nub. At first a quick flick of his tongue and Padme arched her back pressing herself more firmly against his mouth and moaned. Both Anakin and Obi-wan found this sound to be music to their ears and there would be no stopping them now.

Obi-wan let his tongue explore more freely, pressing his mouth into her more and more. Anakin kissing Padme's neck and shoulder relentlessly, took Padme's other leg into his hand and lifted. Padme, now completely relying on Anakin for support, was exposed for Obi-wan to explore.

"Anakin ..." she moaned. Anakin couldn't tell if it was protest or wanting. It was a mixture of both in his ears.

"Shhh," Anakin whispered calming her and assuring her she would be fine.

Obi-wan pressed his mouth more fully into Padme's passage letting his tongue linger only momentarily inside of her. Padme's juice slicked his face. Obi-wan felt the droplets gathering on his chin. He slipped his two fingers inside her easily. His own saliva and her body's own reaction mixing together to create a lubricant.

Padme bucked against Anakin's body as Obi-wan continued his attack on her senses. Anakin used the force to help steady her. He enjoyed the raw emotion he felt coming from her. Yet another layer to the situation those without the force could not comprehend.

Obi-wan stopped. Breathing heavily, he sat back on his haunches to catch his breath. HIs face glistening in the ambient lighting of the room. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair and calmed himself in the force. He shifted to give his growing erection space within the sleep shorts he was wearing.

Padme's chest heaved and she gasped for breath. Anakin touched her with the force and helped her to calm herself. There was no reason to rush her to climax. Anakin wanted her to enjoy every sensation, to feel everything two jedi could offer her. Her hand reached up and she intertwined her fingers in his padawan braid, a sign of affection between the two of them.

Anakin released her legs, letting her feet once again touch the floor. He took her by the hand and led her to his bed. He threw the pillow on the floor and tore the covers off tossing them in a pile at the end of the bed. Padme shrugged off the two pieces of her nightgown and they fell silently to the ground. She laid down on the bed, her eyes darting from Anakin, who was standing at the foot of the bed, to Obi-wan who was still kneeling silently on the floor.

Obi-wan raised his hand, his eyes concentrating on Padme's. Then she felt it. He wasn't touching her, but he was, she felt it as though it was his hands against her flesh. First caressing her breasts, then moving slowly down her body. Padme moanedd. Anakin raised his hand and joined what his master was doing. Padme gripped the sheets, her back arching.

"Anakin," Padme said breathlessly between deep low moans. "Obi-wan."

Anakin moved closer to the bed kneeling on the edge. He chose not to disrobe because he wanted Padme to have the honor of stripping his clothes from his body.


	7. Chapter 7

Her hands were trembling as she reached for Anakin's pants, hand diving inside to caress him. Padme stroked slowly and Anakin's head fell back. His adam's apple moving slowly up and down as he sucked his air in through clenched teeth. The pleasure mounting inside his body.

Anakin moaned a low growl, beginning in his chest and vibrating past his vocal chords, as his pleasure built. Although neither had been skilled lovers when they first met, they had grown in experience together. Padme knew how to flick her wrist at just the right place in her stroke to bring Anakin the maximum sensation and that was exactly what she was doing to him now.

Anakin sensed Obi-wan's approach to the bed and his eyes darted to his master. Obi-wan had busied himself with removing his sleep shorts. Now he knelt on the other side of Padme, waiting his turn. Padme's hand reached up and stroked Obi-wan's erection, her hands moving in tandem over both their members.

Obi-wan's moan was stifled and Anakin noted the control his master still had even during the carnal act of sex. Anakin could not exhibit such control and found himself dangerously close to the edge of release. Anakin felt the pleasure thrumming through his body and it heightened with every stroke of Padme's hand.

He reached down and grabbed her wrist to stop her. Padme's eyes widened and looked up at Anakin.

He moved away from her and stood next to the bed. Pulling down his pants, Anakin released his erection. He noted the sparkle in Padme's eyes as she took in his whole body. Anakin smiled at her appreciative look.

Moving to the end of the bed, Anakin knelt between Padme's legs and ran his hands up her thighs. A moan escaped her lips as his hands approached her opening.

"Take him in your mouth," Anakin instructed in a hoarse whisper.

Padme obeyed and moved her lips to the head of Obi-wan's shaft. Her lips parted and Obi-wan thrust himself into her hot mouth with one smooth thrust.

"Ohhhhh," Obi-wan moaned loudly, his momentary control gone as he entwined his fingers in her dark hair. He thrust again and shivered with enjoyment.

Anakin took his cue and plunged himself into her tight space. A gasp of pleasure, muffled by her full mouth, escaped Padme. Anakin buried himself inside her as far as he could. She was wet and Anakin enjoyed watching her suck Obi-wan's length, taking him in again and again.

"Padme..." Obi-wan's voice was a tight growl and he pushed himself deeper into her mouth. Seeing Anakin driving himself into her small frame, made Obi-wan close to total release. He enjoyed the pleasure that Anakin was having through the force.

Drawing himself out of Padme's mouth, Obi-wan moved to the end of the bed. His thumb moved over Padme clitoris and stopped, applying gentle pressure to the small nub.

"Anakin," she called out wildly as she bucked against the pleasure. Anakin intensified his movements as Obi-wan put pressure on the small bump.

"Both," Padme moaned under Anakin. He stopped and looked at her. Padme usually didn't request what she wanted during their lovemaking sessions, but Anakin could feel her unbridled lust for them both.

"You want us both? At the same time?" Anakin asked for clarification. He didn't want to do something she wouldn't be prepared for.

"Please," Padme said licking her lips in anticipation. Anakin had never seen her so carnal and he felt his lust intensify.

"Off the bed," Anakin instructed. Although he had never done this before, he had seen holo vids before and had some idea of the mechanics.

Padme rose and Anakin motioned for Obi-wan to lay down. Obi-wan followed his instructions and sprawled face up on the bed. Anakin helped Padme to mount his master. They both moaned together as she slid onto his shaft. Anakin wrapped his hand around his own throbbing cock and stroked as the two most important people in his life rocked together in deep passion.

"Oh force," Anakin moaned as he moved behind Padme. Obi-wan helped to position her so Anakin could gain entrance. Dipping his fingers into Padme's juices, which were now flowing all over, he coated himself.

Poised outside her tight hole, Anakin braced himself. They had never explored anal sex together and he wasn't sure she would be able to handle him and Obi-wan at the same time.

"Please," Padme breathed and looked over her shoulder at Anakin with fire in her eyes.

Anakin pushed slowly into her and waited. Padme groaned in pain or pleasure, he wasn't sure, and she began to press herself back towards him. He moved further, a moan grumbling from his throat. She was so tight and unexplored. With Obi-wan stretching her so taut, the sensation was even more intense.

Anakin pushed all the way inside her and stopped. He waited for her to relax. As the muscles began to unclench, Anakin looked past Padme to Obi-wan. They worked together to find a comfortable rhythm.

Padme bucked wildly between them as they filled her again and again. Obi-wan moaned fiercely as his climax moved closer.

"Not yet," Anakin breathed with authority. "Don't come."

Obi-wan moaned and squeezed his eyes shut desperately trying to evade climax. "I don't know that I can stop it," Obi-wan hissed through clenched teeth.

Anakin pushed harder into Padme as she thrashed against them both and her moans began to rise to howls of pleasure. Anakin reached his hand around and placed two fingers in her mouth to lower the tone of her impending orgasm. He didn’t want her waking the whole temple with her cries.

Feeling himself climbing towards climax, Anakin moaned loudly and was joined in chorus by both Obi-wan and Padme as they were all reaching the point of no return.

"Oh fuck," Anakin moaned. "I have to come."

With a howl that would have shattered anything less than transpirsteel, Anakin felt his body convulse. Subsequently he felt Obi-wan tense and release. Padme shuddered and fell limp like a rag doll, only propped up by Anakin's body. Anakin slipped out of her and moved to the chair near the bed. He flopped down, his body damp with Padme's sweat, his sweat and the slickness of her juices.

Obi-wan lifted Padme from his body and nestled her next to his sweat soaked body. Anakin watched as they both drifted to sleep.

Grabbing his pants, he threw a sheet over them and dressed. He would have to spend the night in his master’s bed.


End file.
